


He's an Asshole, But I'll Do Him Anyway -Joe/Daryl-

by norppie_is_canon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twd marathon, Uncircumcised Penis, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norppie_is_canon/pseuds/norppie_is_canon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Daryl get it on inside that shithole of a garage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's an Asshole, But I'll Do Him Anyway -Joe/Daryl-

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut with no plot. Whoops, i drop all reasoning!

"They're ain't no us."

"You a cat person, Daryl? 'Cause I am..."

"There ain't nothin' sadder than an outdoor cat that thinks it's an infoor cat."

 

This man, Joe, he's bad and Daryl knows it. But what's happening right now, with Joe above his back, one hand in the front of Daryl's pants, seems right.  
Daryl's kneeling, his elbows on the ground, ass touching Joe's crotch.  
Daryl squints at the thought of Joe actually fucking him.

"You okay, Daryl? This feels good right?" Joes says, sliding his finger over the slit of Daryl's cock.  
Daryl lets out a shakey breath. "Yeah..." He whispers.  
It did feel good, but he didn't know if he'll regret this later.

Joes starts pulling Daryl's pants down. There's a creaking of a truck bed in the garage they're in. Daryl flinches at the sound, he doesn't want anyone seeing him being groped and fucked by Joe.

Joe spits onto his fingers and lets drool slide down Daryl's ass crack.  
Joe's large, rough hand slides up and down Daryl's intact cock with ease, making Daryl sigh in pleasure.

Joe pushes a wet finger against Daryl's hole. He closes his eyes as it slips in easily, passing over sensitive nerves.  
Soon a second and third are added and Daryl's whimpering as they're being pumped in and out.  
"Daryl, you keep that up and you're gonna wake everyone up." Says Joe.  
Daryl shuts up at that.

The fingers are pulled out an replaced with a thick, veiny cock, making Daryl arch his back inward, gasping.  
Joe smiles, pulling Daryl's hips back onto his member.  
He doesn't even let Daryl adjust to the massive girth as he starts moving immediately.  
"Ah, Joe-"  
"Shush, 'less you want someone joining us."

Daryl's already panting, infact he has to bite his arm sleeve to keep himself from groaning at the roughness of Joe's thrusts and the hand pumping at his cock.  
Joe's fingers dig into Daryl hips and squeeze around his foreskin, making him drool into his coat.

Daryl gasps inwards as orgams pounds at him and he lets out and unvoluntary grunt. Joe continues to fuck him until the older guy cums inside Daryl and pulls out, patting Daryl's butt.

"Get some sleep, m'kay? We've got an early moring tomarrow."


End file.
